comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy
Superboy, The Boy of Steel is known as a member of Young Justice / Titans. Formerly known as a publicity-seeking superhero declaring himself to be Superman, he seems to have settled down and matured lately. Conner Kent is known as Clark Kent's cousin, staying in Smallville with Jonathan and Martha Kent. He is enrolled in Smallville High as a student, as a neebish bespectacled young man. Background CREATION: * Created at Cadmus, using Kryptonian DNA after Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday. Originally called Experiment 13. * Kryptonian DNA too difficult to replicate fully, so human DNA mixed in to fill the gap. * Released from vat by clones of the original Newsboy Legion, who had become scientists at Cadmus. &R&R* Given the moniker Superboy, as well as a leather jacket by the cloned Newsboy Legion. Refused to acknowledge it, calling himself Superman. REIGN OF THE SUPERMEN: * Headed to Metropolis, to take up his mantle as Superman, but found himself one of four people who took up the mantle of Superman. Discovered he had certain powers (tactile telekinesis) that Superman did not, and lacked certain others that the Man of Steel would have possessed. * Met Tana Moon, a young would-be reporter from Hawaii. Developed a certain agreement where she would report on his activies and he would pander to the camera. * Signed away exclusive media rights to Lex Luthor after an offer from the Matrix Supergirl to work closely together. Met his new publicist, Rex Leech and his daughter at this time, and trademarked the rights to the Superman name. * When Coast City was destroyed, the Cyborg Superman took Superboy with him in pursuit of the Last Son of Krypton, who had apparently gone rogue. That turned out to be a trap, as the Cyborg Superman turned out to be allied with Mongul in the destruction of Coast City, and thrashed Superboy. * Superboy managed to escape using his tactile telekinesis powers, and flew to warn Supergirl and the other Supermen, including the real Superman, who had returned. Together, they stopped the Cyborg's mad plan. * Returned to Metropolis, where Superman and Superboy learned together that Superboy was not entirely Superman's clone. Superboy sold back the rights to the Superman name for a dollar. HAWAII: * Rex Leech set up a publicity tour to promote Superboy, but after stopping at Hawaii, Superboy decided to stay. * Met Tana Moon again, as the reporter had returned home. Became an on and off couple. * Fought many foes, ranging from King Shark to Silver Sword, but his greatest nemesis may have been the truant officer who kept dragging him back to school. * Met Knockout, a villainess who managed to nearly cost him his S shield. * Teamed up with various teams, ranging from the time-lost Legion of Superheroes, to the Ravers, a group of teens who were members of an intergalactic rave called the Event Horizon. * Met Dr. Roquette Serling, a bright young Cadmus doctor, and discovered that his human DNA came from Paul Westfield, director of Cadmus. * A clone plague struck, causing Superboy to nearly die, until Roxy Leech, who had been harboring a major crush on him, and Cadmus helped save him through a timely intervention using Roxy's DNA as a template to rebuild Superboy's DNA. During this time, he met and battled another Superboy clone, one who would be called 'Match'. * The clone plague left him, however, functionally immortal, as he would never age thanks to the cure. * Left Hawaii, due to the island's inability to fully embrace Superboy, mostly due to the lack of understanding the young superhero had about their culture. AGENT OF CADMUS: * Superboy took a job at Cadmus and found a home there, after leaving Hawaii. * Became a special field agent, investigating Cadmus's DNAlien disturbances. * Impressed with Superboy's growing sense of responsibility, Superman brought him to the Fortress of Soltitude, and shared a story from Kryptonian history about a Kryptonian historical figure from his family. And then he officially adopted Superboy as a cousin, and gave him the same name as that historical figure, a name that meant more to Superboy because it was -his-: Kon-El. * A Superboy came out of nowhere and died on the JLA table, and Superboy arrived to investigate. He ended up travelling through Hypertime, defeating an alternate version of himself called Black Zero. During the course of this adventure, he met a young Superboy, and discovered Superman's true identity: Clark Kent. YOUNG JUSTICE: * Met Robin and Impulse in a DEO case where the three came together to investigate a strange case. This was where they would first meet the young being known as 'The Secret'. * Came together again when the world's grown-ups had all seemingly vanished. Fought against a cosmic-powered being who restored the world to normal. * Formed Young Justice, with the Red Tornado as their JLA mentor. They would shortly welcome the Secret, Arrowette, and most importantly, Wonder Girl as members. * Sometime after the girls had joined, Arrowette's guidance counselor was killed. Superboy would stop her from killing the ex-boyfriend of the guidance counselor, but this set off a sequence in which eventually the purpose of young heroes would come to be questioned - whether they were too young to fight crime. * Superboy, however, was not present for most of this, as he had been captured and replaced by the clone known as 'Match'. Match had triggered the sequence in which Young Justice would come under fire, but this would become moot, as Klarion the Witch-Boy would come along, and set off... SINS OF YOUTH & OUR WORLDS AT WAR: * Klarion *bum bum bum* the Witch Boy had turned all the older heroes into teens, the young teens into older heroes, and the in-betweeners remained the same. And so did Superboy, due to the clone adventure he'd had in Hawaii. * Becoming ill quickly, Superboy returned to Cadmus, where it was discovered that his functional inability to age was clashing with the spell. Through Cadmus intervention, and after a battle with Match, they removed it, and Superboy became Superboy Sr. However, in the process, Amanda Spence, who had been revealed to be Paul Westfield's daughter, killed Tana Moon. * It is Wonder Girl who intervenes and stops Superboy Sr. from killing Amanda Spence. * Superboy Sr. then gets together with Superman Jr. and reveals he knows the secret identity of Clark Kent. * After Klarion was caught and reverted everyone back to normal, Superboy lost his powers, and spent some time as a powerless field agent. He would rely on his wits and gadgets to surive, until his powers are stored. * Cadmus is destroyed during the Imperiex invasion, in which Superboy confronts Amanda Spence, now an insane Cyborg, for the last time. * Returned to Metropolis, took over as an apartment Superintendent. END OF YOUNG JUSTICE & BEGINNING OF TITANS: * Through all this time, Superboy's relationships have developed. Close allies and friends with Robin, and a growing sense of feelings between Superboy and Wonder Girl. * Young Justice would incorporate Slobo, Empress, and the Ray in the wake of Arrowette's retirement from the team, but eventually, Slobo, Secret, and Empress would leave the team, leaving a small group of Young Justice unable to fend off the attacks of a Superman Robot and Indigo, and ending with the death of Donna Troy. * Young Justice would disband, and Kon-El would settle on taking a secret identity of his own, living with Superman's Earth parents and taking on the name 'Conner Kent'. * Shortly thereafter, the remaining members of Young Justice and the Titans would merge along with a reformed Indigo. * Superboy would discover that his cloned human half was not Paul Westfield, as was originally believed, but Lex Luthor. * A Lex / Brainiac team-up caused Kon-El to go mad and nearly kill Wonder Girl. Ashamed of this, he would take a short break from the Titans... Personality Once a fun-loving devil-may care raver, the death of Tana Moon had Kon-El start to take more stock into the simpler pleasures of life; once a boy who was in a rush to be a man, now he takes greater pleasure in the simpler pleasures of being a teenager, knowing what it costs to become a man. As a result, then, while he still displays a good deal of the cockiness of being Superboy, he also has a good measure of what it costs to be a man, and will act accordingly, like a teenager who has just completed his first year of college and is now aware of just what responsibilities he will have, and will focus on just enjoying what he can while he still could. He's far more aware of what it means to be mature, and will conduct himself accordingly, with the occasional flash of being that wisecracking youth. Being the clone of Superman and Lex Luthor has left Kon-El introspective at times about what it means sharing the genes of the world's greatest hero, and the world's most dangerous villain. He feels guilty about hurting those he loves while influenced by Lex Luthor, and at times, he acts like a teenager in rebelling -against- what his parents represent, as he seeks to prove his own identity away from Superman... and more importantly, away from Lex Luthor. Logs *2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns - Kon-El returns to the Titans post-Lex/Indigo Battle *2011-08-08 - Supernerd Woes - Kara and Conner talk in the Fortress of Solitude *2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle - Kon took Krypto out of Fortress. Twitters everywhere - good for Cassie and Kon, bad for Kara *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? * 2011-08-11: After Dinner In Smallville - Kon and Cassie have a chat after dinner at the Kent farmstead. *2011-08-12 - Supergirl - US Citizen? - Kara decides to apply real identity (Supergirl) for American Citizenship. Kon and Cassie skeptical/disapprove. * 2011-08-21: Date Night - Date night for Kon and Cassie! *2011-08-26 - Renewing Acquaintances - Renewing acquaintances with Arsenal, this time as teammates Gallery File:Koncassie.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Smallville Category:DC Taken